Be My Lover !
by Manga-Chan78
Summary: " Become my Girlfriend ! " Shouted Tatsuki to Haruhi, when the two stood in the classroom . While everyone was looking at them, Haruhi 's mouth fell open ." What the fu ..."
1. Chapter 1

**Again a newstory ? ! Well I'm fast on making newstories, to bad not with chapters 3= This is a full Yuri couples fic, maybe a few with hetreo 's like Nana & Iemitsu . Reborn & Bianchi, Yamamoto 's dad and his mom ( OC ) **

**fem!Gokudera = Haruhi , fem!Yamamoto = Tatsuki , fem!Tsunayoshi = Tsunami & fem!Hibari = Kikyo**

**Also like I said full of Yuri couples, so there will be a girl fan group for Gokudera & Yamamoto ( but in Yuri style ) ) Also I have some surprise couples for you guys, and maybe some crossdressing for the girls ( the tomboy's ) . Please enjoy x **

* * *

What a fucking shit day this is ...

Haruhi Gokudera has not have her day at all, first her half-sister Bianchi woke her up . With a promise of a breakfast that will be her dead, than her ' lover ' Reborn walked into her . While Haruhi was changing into her school uniform, the only thing that guy could say was . ' Wow you have something there' , her best friend Tsunami is sick . Haruhi was totally worried, and almost could leave the school . But was stopped by that bitch Hibari, who went in her place to Tsunami 's house . Now comes the worst .

" Become my Girlfriend ! " Shouted Tatsuki to Haruhi, when the two stood in the classroom . While everyone was looking at them, Haruhi 's mouth fell open ." What the fu ..."

" Gokudera do not swear ! Yamamoto do it an other time please ! " Shouted a teacher to the two, Tatsuki laughed nervously ." Sorry sir ! " Haruhi could think two words at that moment ' Fucking Idiota '

Yamamoto Tatsuki is not a friend of hers, and Haruhi would rather have . That the girl stay away from her, since she's annoying as fuck . She will talk hours and without needs of air . Well Tsunami is good friends with her, and Tatsuki is always with them during lunch .

But still ! That means nothing that Haruhi, will go on a date with her ! Hell may freeze over if she did .

( During Lunch )

" Haruhi ~ " Haruhi felt a cold chill, as she noticed Tatsuki 's fan club ." And ? Are you going out now with Tatsuki-chan ? Or have you broken her heart ! " Shouted one of the girls, Haruhi recognizes her as ' Tatsuki 's mine back off ' . " Well will it not break your heart, if I said yes ? "

" Yeah but if Tatsuki 's heart break, then my life will be totally over ." What 's her problem ? " Anyway what will it be Gokudera ? ! Tatsuki-chan is the best and most beautiful girl in school, nice and is not such a burden like you ." Okay that 's it ! " God damn you fucking bitch ! " But before Haruhi could grab her by her collar, Tatsuki suddenly took her arm ." Haruhi ! " Haruhi looked startled to Tatsuki, she sounded angry and ... Disappointed ? " Tatsuki did not look at her, but to the girls who stand infront of them ." Say no more about this please, I love Haruhi and don't want you calling her bad names . If she says no then so be it, it will break my heart more . If she dates me against her will ."

" But Tatsuki-chan ! " But Tatsuki already turned around, and pulled Haruhi with her . She was still in shock, to do or say something ." Huh ? " She looked at the club, who were shocked, sad and she swore she saw hate . In the eyes of Tatsuki 's biggest fan ." Oi Baseball idiot ! " Tatsuki and Haruhi stood on the roof, while the were having their lunch like always ." Oi ! " Tatsuki laughed and looked nervously at Haruhi ." Sorry Haruhi about their behavior and certainly that of Mimi 's . "

" Oi I can defend myself you know, you did not have to help me ." Tatsuki stopped laughing ." Haruhi ... I want to know what you think of .. " Haruhi was quiet and the sweat broke her out, she felt herself turn cold . She looked at Tatsuki, who looked at her without emotion . Why is she like this ? What's going on ? " What's your answer ? Do you love me or not ? "

" I ... huh .. " Shit this is not the time Haruhi ! Your life is at stake ." Get I some time to think about it ? " Suddenly she felt the wall against her back ." I want to know now ."

" Well i ..." Haruhi blushed as she felt Tatsuki 's breath, on her lips and her eyes looked deep into hers ." Haruhi ..." Haruhi was silent as she felt her lips, they felt soft and warm . They fit perfect against hers, Haruhi closed her eyes and kissed her back . She felt hands on her spine, and pushed her closer to the other body . Tatsuki 's breasts against her's . " Haruhi ..." Tatsuki licked her neck, Haruhi pushed her a little away ." Do not ..." Tatsuki smiled and kissed her head ." Sorry ." Haruhi blushed and her eyes widened, as she realized what she was doing . And what they have done ." Ah I ! " But she kept silent as she saw, the happiness and joy in Tatsuki 's eyes . That showed her love, Haruhi could not say no . Even though she don't like her, she 's ... What is this strange feeling ." Okay okay I'm going out with you, are you happy now ? "

" Very much ." Tatsuki gave her a kiss, the bell rang and pulled her into the classroom .

Haruhi blushed as she thought, why her entire shool life . Has sunk into drama and romance . _This is a nice shitty day, for a nice shitty school year ... Damnit_

* * *

**Since I have some plans for the couples, I want to know which couples you think . Should be in it, like Chrome(F)xFran(F) ( Yuri ) or HaruxDino ( Hetreo ) . So let me know **

**Also check out the poll, for my story ' My Lovers ' Thank you ! x **


	2. Chapter 2

**A Very short Chapter ! Sorry about that :(, anyway my vacation begun not so great let you know ... I just had to go, and break my leg . In two places and that's not only that, my vacation to Austria, Italia & Germany are now closed :'( next year maybe ...**

**Anyway who has already watched Free ? OMG they promised fanservice, they were not kidding ! Now I ship HarukaxMokoto, hurry FF so I can write fics of them !**

**Next chap will be longer promise ~**

**- Manga-Chan**

* * *

How did this happened now ?

Haruhi was not a morning person, no matter how you look at it . She's just not a morning person !

Apparently some people can not see it ...

" Haruhi come here, this is so cool ! " Shouted Tatsuki as she saw the clothes she liked, Haruhi sighed as she hates shopping more . She went sometimes with her stepmother and Bianchi, but those two were the dead of her . " Oi ! Why are we shopping ? "

" This is our date of course ! Do not tell me you've ..."

" D-date .." Haruhi knows nothing of it !

( _Flashback_ )

" Haruhi look look ! " Tatsuki shouted as she showed Haruhi a magazine." It's solde in my favorite store, we can go together this weekend ? Saturday at 9pm maybe ? "

Haruhi was too busy doing her homework, she said yes without she realized . Tatsuki smiled as she looked happy ." Thank you Haruhi ! "

And gave her a hug, that Haruhi noticed ." Oi ! "

( _End Flashback _)

Haruhi looked away from Tatsuki, who noticed that ." Ah you have forgotten ! "

" Hahi ! Tatsuki-chan, Gokudera ? " The girls saw Haru walking towards them, along with Kyoko and Chrome ." Ah Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan good morning ! " Smiled Tatsuki to them, the girls also said good morning back .

haruhi looked little angry at them ." Good morning Gokudera-san ! " Said Kyoko-chan but Haruhi ignored her, Haru glared at her ." Let it be Kyoko-chan, Gokudera has her monthly gifts ~ "

" Shut up fucking bitch ! "

" Haruhi quiet ! " Takeshi held Haruhi back, Haruhi noticed that also . As she was in Tatsuki's arms . She felt herself blushing, and pushed Tatsuki ' _gently_ ' away ." Let me ..."

" Haruhi ... Don't be angry . "

" Yeah yeah .."

Haru came in between them, and smiled sweetly at Tatsuki ." Are you for the soldering ? We also came for that ! "

And before Haruhi knew it, she was left behind with Chrome . As Kyoko-chan, Haru and Tatsuki were looking at the clothes, that they are looking at and holded . It seemed fine so far . " I'm going home ..". When Haruhi turned around, she looked at Chrome . She is still standing at the door ." Why do you not stand by them ? "

" I ... I don't feel so ... Comfortable .." Haruhi paused Chrome is nice to hang out, but she is quiet and little too shy . To actually to hang out with that Haru bitch ." Do you want to hang out with me ? I have nothing to do ..

" I thought you .. "

" Yes or no ? "

When Tatsuki decided to ask what dress, she should buy to Haruhi . Since Haru wanted to blue one, and Kyoko-chan liked the red one . Tatsuki can't choose since she liked them both, blue is her favorite, but red let her think about Haruhi . But she can't find her lover ." Haruhi ..."

" What's wrong Tatsuki-chan ? " Haru asked as she holded a lot of shirts . " Haruhi and Chrome are gone .. "

" Oh do I need to find them ? " Asked Kyoko-chan ." No I'll do it, I will be right back ! "

Tatsuki gave Kyoko-chan the dressed, and ran out of the store . And looked everywhere for Haruhi and Chrome ." Will they still be around here ? " Tatsuki was a little worried, it's the first time since she saw . Haruhi getting along with a other girl, in other words ...

Tatsuki is jealous, very jealous .

When Tatsuki passed a café, and looked inside she saw Haruhi sitting there . With Chrome infront of her, the two were laughing and they seemed to have fun . Tatsuki could not pull herself away, as she watched in anger of her own jealousy . As her girlfriend sat with a other girl, having fun, laughing, whispering to each other .

Tatsuki finally turned away, and ran away from them, why now ? She can just walk inside and ...

Her jealousy was too big, instead of 2 friends that hang out . She saw something different in the green world . " What now .. "


End file.
